


Hitteki Scrolls: Filler 3: Fearless

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [13]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bickering, Childhood, Flashbacks, Gen, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Missions, Storms, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: In an attempt to make the ninja get along, Minato sends Toshi and Kakashi away on a D-Ranked mission. However, a sudden storm stands in their way.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kakashi





	Hitteki Scrolls: Filler 3: Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Filler 3:  
Fearless

Drip, Drop, Drip.

Toshi’s eyes widened slightly as she rose her head up from the desk she was snoozing on. She glared at her desk clock.  
“Almost three," she noted to herself as the dripping sounds echoed once more in her office. She turned her gaze out the rear office window to see a few trickles of water falling from the eaves just outside the window pane. Toshi turned back toward her desk. There were miscellaneous forms spread all over the surface. She still wasn’t done with her daily work chores.  
“And only an hour left to get these papers to Tsunade-sama!” She groaned covering her face with fingerless gloved hands, “I’ll never get them done.”

FLASH!!!

Toshi’s eyes widened as she snapped the pencil that she was holding in half. Like a cat she leapt back around to the window witnessing a gigantic lightning bolt strike a transformer across the street. The sparks flew everywhere. It was a wonder that nothing was set on fire. Toshi gulped as she shook in her desk chair.

CRACK!!!

Toshi shuttered as clash of thunder, even louder than before, roared outside. Her eyes the size of shuriken, and her teeth chattering wildly, Toshi stared outside as the rain poured harder against her office window.  
“Get over it," she coached herself snapping the blinds shut and returning to her work, “you’re not a child. You’ve faced worse things. Just get over it already!” She stared at the paperwork and began writing with her broken utensil. She had an hour to get this job done, and was not about to get reprimanded again for being late.  
“You’re beginning to remind me of Kakashi," Tsunade’s scolding echoed in her mind like bad chimes. Toshi hated to be compared to her rival, and this memory of her superior’s words was just the motivation to get her chore done faster.

Her head sprang up toward the sudden rapping on her office door. Toshi gave a bored yawn filling in a few more entries on the paper.  
“Come in," she called to the door as it creaked open. Toshi’s gaze moved from the work to the door. Her eyebrow rose slightly as she shook her head.  
“Think of the devil and he comes knocking," she chuckled as an all too familiar silver haired ninja entered her room.  
“Just dropping off a few lists of arranged teams, Toshi," Kakashi strolled in as he handed her the forms, “Tsunade-sama would like them on her desk by the end of today.”  
“Great," Toshi begrudged, “more work. Just perfect.”  
“Need some help?” Kakashi took a few forms from the desktop as he observed them with a small glint of a grin under his mask.  
“No," Toshi growled, still concentrating on the first form.  
“Hmm," Kakashi scratched his chin in thought, “theres a drool spot on this form. Been sleeping?” Toshi growled again as he snatched another inquiry from the desk. “And this one looks like it was once folded into a paper shuriken. How did that happen?”  
“Just shut up and leave already!” Toshi snatched the forms back as Kakashi gave a hurtful expression toward the woman, “I’ve got enough to deal with without you around!”  
“Not liking the job as much as you had hoped?” Kakashi shoved his hands into his back waste sack, removing the brightly orange covered novel from its confinement.  
“It’s all forms," Toshi admitted, “I need a little action. All I seem to do is assign. I haven’t been on a mission in forever!”  
“You are second in command of assigning missions, Toshi," Kakashi reminded her gently, “you knew what to expect when you accepted the position.”  
“I’m usually on time with these things," Toshi tried to cover up the real reason why she was unable to concentrate, “I’m just having difficulty staying on task today.”

“Why is that?” Kakashi asked kindly, “Anything to do with work?”  
“No not really," Toshi was still writing as an enormous crack of thunder sounded off from outside. Kakashi observed in alarm as Toshi nearly jumped five feet into the air, all while tearing a huge chunk out of the paper she was writing on with her pencil.

“I—It’s nothing," Toshi stammered almost in tears proceeding to shove Kakashi out of her office door.  
“Oh no!” Kakashi smacked his book shut. He gave a scolding glare toward the woman, as he planted himself into one of her guest chairs, “I’m not leaving.”  
“Yes, you are!” Toshi spat pointing wildly at the door, “I’m higher ranking than you. Move it!”  
“Or what?” The copy ninja challenged.  
“Or—," Toshi was at a loss of words shuttering once more to the thunder outside.  
“I’m not leaving," Kakashi declared again with folded arms, “not until the storm has passed.” Toshi struggled with her emotions as she tugged on her hair in frustration.  
“Go!” She groaned still pointing out the door, “I’ll be fine, trust me!”  
“Yeah,” Kakashi had sarcasm laced in his tone, “I can see that.”  
“Don’t make me kill you!” Toshi threatened.  
“Bring it on little lady," Kakashi growled in reply.

In a frenzy of both fear and rage, Toshi snatched the shinobi by his flack vest and heaved him into the hall.  
“AND STAY OUT!” She slammed the door in his face as Kakashi scowled toward the door.  
“Stubborn little—," the man muttered shoving his hands into his pockets. Another wave of thunder rocked the sky above as he imagined her reaction. His angered grimace melted down to a frown of pity. Without another word, Kakashi made his way to the exit.

Toshi sat rigid in her seat from the clash. She reopened her blinds to see the copy ninja strolling out of the main entrance of the building.  
“Jerk," she mouthed to him as she watched him glare into her direction. She knew he had seen her words. A few lighting bolts cracked in the horizon as Toshi watched them in interest. In their own little way, they were actually kind of pretty. Another crack echoed outside. Toshi winced biting her lip in fear. She peaked out the window again to spot Kakashi at the end of the road. Judging from the direction he was headed, she figured he was probably heading home.  
“Why do you always have to insist?” Toshi grumbled slightly, “You always have to play the hero.” Toshi glanced back at the paperwork on her desk. She took a few pieces of tape and repaired the torn document. Toshi snatched a new pencil from her desk drawer as she tried once more to get back to work; her mind wandering back to a time where no one knew of her fears. A time where everyone thought she could face anything.

*****

“Toshi," a voice echoed in the distance. Toshi rolled over in the small patch of soft grass she was napping in, “Hitteki Toshiwakai!”  
“Not now, Iruka," she grunted with a wave of her hand, “I’ll go get ramen with you later.”  
“Toshi!” The voice was growing nearer as she shut her eyes tightly, “Toshi where are you?”  
“Over here," she sprang up in frustration as a familiar boy emerged from a few bushes lining her small napping grounds.  
“Oh, Asuma," Toshi realized scratching her head, and lifting herself up from the ground, “it’s you.” Toshi observed the boy. He was a foot taller than she. Same age; thirteen. He had a dark frock of spiky hair springing from his new forehead protector, and a slightly square face. Asuma strolled over to the girl as he took her hand helping her up.  
“Minato-sensei sent me," the boy explained, “he wants to see us both in his office immediately.”  
“For what?” Toshi was confused. It wasn’t normal for the hokage to send for her. Normally it was her teacher Adachi Gato who gave her missions to her.  
“No clue," Asuma chuckled as he lead the way, “but he says that it’s important for your training.” Toshi thought about the situation. It was just too random to believe  
“What about you?” She inquired trying to keep up with the boy, “What’s this got to do with you?”  
“I think I’m attending the mission also," he explained. Toshi’s eyes widened as she grinned in shock. A mission without her teammates Saito and Taisuke? That had never happened before.  
“Last one buys lunch!” Toshi sprang forward as Asuma stayed on her heels.

*****

“Give me the task already, and I’ll have it done!” Toshi exploded into Minato’s office; Asuma trailing behind her. The fourth hokage stared up from his paperwork in alarm to see the young girl before him. His shocked expression melted away to a warm smile as he beckoned both ninja forward. Asuma closed the door behind him as they joined their leader.  
“I sense that you already know about the mission?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow in amusement.  
“I don’t care what the mission is!” Toshi bellowed excitedly and out of breath. She supported herself on the desk panting, “I can handle anything you give me! Just as long as those jerks Saito and Taisuke aren’t there!” Minato chuckled rubbing his forehead; a playful yet scolding look was on his face.  
“Now, now," he pointed a wagging finger, “we mustn’t talk about our fellow ninja in such a manor, and yes they won’t be there to bother you Toshi-chan.”  
Toshi gave a wide grin as she beamed toward Asuma.

“I have a D-ranked mission for the both of you," Minato took a scroll from his desktop and opened it in interest, “it involves a rockslide just outside of the fire country capitol borders. The rockslide occurred last week and its beginning to block the stream outlining a local village of that area. Flooding is occurring, and I need you three to clear out the blockage to get the water flowing downstream again.” He paused, “Can you handle it?”  
“Three?” Toshi scratched her head in confusion, “But you only summoned two of us here?”  
“The third member of your squad is a higher ranking ninja, Toshi," Minato explained, marking a few words out from the assignment scroll, “he already knows the mission, and I have placed him in charge of getting it done.” Toshi nodded her head as she observed Asuma’s expression. It had suddenly changed sour.  
“What’s with you?” She questioned, “It’s an easy enough mission. With my earth techniques, and your knack of splitting up stones with those knuckle blades—it should be a piece of—“

“Do they know the assignment yet, Sensei?” A voice interrupted their conversation as Toshi’s eyes widened once more. She spun around to the office entrance to observe a smug looking ninja only a few months younger than she. He wore a ninja uniform of blue and white, with metal arm and hand protectors. His left eye was covered with his forehead protector as a huge wig of spiky silver hair protruded from the top of his head.  
“Yes, Kakashi," Minato had warning in his tone. He could sense the expression on the boy’s face. It was of pure loathing, “And you will finish the mission together, understand?"  
“Yes, Sensei," the boy gave a bow, but his expression still stood stone cold. Toshi’s mouth was gaping open as Asuma gave a groan of dismay.  
“How many days should it take, Lord Fourth?” The boy questioned his superior as Minato smiled sympathetically toward him.  
“Shouldn’t last no more than two days," Minato nodded his head as he stared toward the remaining girl and boy, “if—" He added emphasis to the word, “Everyone does their part with little arguing.”  
“I wont say anything if he keeps his dumb trap shut," Toshi growled as Kakashi narrowed his only visible eye in her direction.  
“I’m in charge," he calmly retorted as Asuma rubbed his forehead in anxiety.  
“You’ll may be in charge of the mission Copy Cat," Toshi snapped with her arms crossed and her head bobbing in his direction, “but you’re not in charge of me!”  
“Don’t call me—," Kakashi growled with a pointed finger as he was silenced by Minato, who was now standing with a raised palm.  
“No arguing," Minato’s once kind gaze was rock solid. Toshi gulped. Minato may have been one of the nicest ninja she had ever met in the village, but when he was stern he could be very scary. Toshi stared toward Kakashi as she noticed the book peeping out of his back waste sack. Toshi knew better, Kakashi wasn't exactly secretive on his chosen reading material.  
“Pervert," she murmured so no one but Kakashi could hear. His eye darted to her again as a low growl emerged from under his mask.  
“Well," Asuma shoved his hands into his pockets; proceeding out the door, “might as well get this over with. Before you two kill each other.” He added the last part almost under his breath, but he still knew that the two ninja heard him. Minato gave a slight sigh in discomfort as he watched the trio leave.  
“I have got to get those two to work as a team," he muttered to himself while returning to his work, “I just know that if they can over come one another, they’ll over come anyone else that comes up against them.”

*****

“I’m not going to repeat myself again, Toshi," Kakashi was clenching a kunai in his fist, “stay on the path!” Toshi, who was perched high on a rocky ledge overlooking a small stream below them, stuck her tongue out in protest.  
“I am on the path," she grinned sarcastically hopping to another shaky stone. A few smaller pebbles that were helping hold up the large boulder rained down up on the creek below.  
“That’s not the path," Kakashi explained; his face red with frustration. He silently pointed toward the sandy ground below him in example. Toshi ignored him again as she launched herself to another rock. Asuma, who trailed close behind the two, rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
“It’s been seven hours," he groaned quietly to himself, “and they still haven’t stopped bickering.”  
“You’re being reckless!” Kakashi criticized pointing the kunai at the young girl, “You’re going to kill yourself if you don’t watch—“ His eyes widened in horror as the boulder that Toshi was perched on, rolled out from under her. He reached out as quickly as he could to keep her from falling. Yet, he was too slow. The kunoichi had already darted to another stone.  
“Don’t—," she smacked his arm away in disgust, “TOUCH ME!”  
“You’re being inconsiderate to the mission. We need your earth jutsu to manage! Knock off the childish behavior and get with the program.”  
“You’re not the boss of me," Toshi jumped to another stone, “and don’t kid yourself Mister Hero. I’m a damsel that doesn’t need saving. I can handle a few rickety rocks!”  
“It’s not you that I’m worried about," Kakashi groaned slapping his forehead, “its the stream! We’ve already got one blockade to clear. I don’t want your carelessness to cause another dam in this river!” Toshi stopped and observed the boy. She looked him up and down as though to challenge.  
“Theres not going to be another rock slide!” She rolled her eyes with a smirk, “You’re worrying over nothing.”  
“I’m in charge of this mission!” Kakashi jumped to meet her eye to eye, “And I say knock it off! You’re gonna get us all in trouble!”  
“Now, is that anyway to talk to a fellow ninja?” Toshi didn’t blink as she gave a yawn in boredom, “I don’t find it at all appealing or responsible. Don’t you agree, Asuma?”  
“Leave me out of it," the boy retorted from afar as Toshi grinned brightly. Kakashi didn’t flinch as he pointed the kunai at her.  
“Off the rock now," he ordered quietly with a hint of danger in his tone.  
“Pheh!” Toshi rolled her eyes again hopping down from the boulder, “All right, you big baby!”

The kunoichi strolled over to the opposite side of the path as she clamped her hands together in a meditated trance.  
“What are you doing now?” Kakashi whined as the girl placed her feet onto a nearby tree trunk.  
“I’m not on the rocks," Toshi struggled a little to gain balance as she used her chakra to climb the tree without her hands. Kakashi’s only visible eye bulged as he held himself back from choking the girl.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He screamed as Asuma jumped back in alarm. He had never seen Kakashi so angry before.  
“I’m not on the rocks!” The girl repeated struggling to keep balance on the trunk. She made her way to the top of the tree as she attempted to hop up and down on a flimsy branch dangling nearly twelve feet off the ground.  
“You’re gonna fall and break your neck, Toshi!” Kakashi scolded, “And knock it off already, we’re an hour late as it is!”  
“According to your standards, that’s not much!” Toshi giggled. Asuma held back a laugh as Kakashi shot him a piercing stare. It was no secret in Konoha of Kakashi’s lack of punctuality. Ever since his teammate Obito died close to six months ago, he had a knack of being late for every occasion.

“Get over yourself and have a little fun Copy Cat!” Toshi centered her chakra once more jumping to another tree; barely making it, “This is a D-ranked mission; mere child’s play. You’re going on like it’s an A-ranked espionage.”  
“She does have a point, Kakashi," Asuma finally commented, “our client isn’t exactly expecting a fleet of elite ninja. Toshi and I aren't as highly ranked as you. Give her a break already.”  
“Fine," Kakashi gave a defeated groan. He stared up at the girl as she leapt to another twig. This time catching it with her hands like it was a vine.

“Just as long as we stay together there shouldn’t be any problems," Kakashi continued as he readjusted his backpack. He glared up at Toshi as she darted across to the next tree.  
“What did you say?” She held her hand up to her ear with a grin on her face, “You said split up?”  
“DON’T EVEN THINK ON IT!” Kakashi yelled in her direction as she leapt down to the path and began sprinting ahead of them.  
“Stay with the group!” Kakashi yelled as he glanced backward to Asuma. The boy looked like he wanted to flee the area; or better yet, away from them. Kakashi didn’t blame him. He centered his chakra to his feet as he darted in her direction.  
“She’s just—," Asuma yelled, but then groaned in annoyance, “baiting you.”

A few minutes later Asuma finally caught up to the two as he gave a frustrated sigh. How did he, out of the ninja in the village, get stuck with these two? Kakashi and Toshi, who were panting from running so hard, were wrestling one another on the ground. Toshi, trying to reach for her rival’s mask, and Kakashi, who had a roll of metal trip wire.  
“Yo, Kakashi," Asuma looked puzzled jogging up toward them, “what are you doing?”  
“I’m tying her up!” The boy grumbled as he smacked her hands away once more, “Help me out already!”  
“For hokage’s sake, you two," Asuma groaned stomping his foot on the ground in impatience, “we’re nearly a few miles away from the destination.”  
“They started it!” The two shouted back in unison as they glared daggers at one another. Asuma calmly strolled over to the two as he wrenched the wire from Kakashi’s firm grip.  
“Get off of her," he scolded.  
“Yeah," Toshi egged, “get off, Pervert!”  
“And you, shut up!” Asuma turned in her direction, “If you hadn’t picked this fight, none of this would have happened.” Toshi sighed a scowl. She lifted herself up from the ground and began dusting herself off.  
“Fine," she spat, “but tell him to stop ordering me around like some soldier. I’m only in it for the mission, not for him!”  
“Kakashi—," Asuma began but was cut off.  
“Fine!” The boy interrupted, “But stay with us on the path!” There wasn’t another word as the three finally made their way to the village ahead.

*****

“The rockslide is just a mile south from here. Follow the stream," the village elder explained a few minutes later to the trio of ninja as they turned in the direction he was pointing it.  
“Look at our crops," he shook his head in remorse, “and such a good harvest we were expecting too.”  
“Sorry for your loss," Toshi sighed in discomfort. She knew crop maintenance like it was second nature. Her father being a farmer, there was no avoiding knowing the trade.  
“How high of a wall are we talking about?” Kakashi inquired with the elder as the old man scratched his head in thought.  
“About thirty feet," he answered with a nod, “fifty foot wide. Be careful though. The river has built up to the brim of the wall. I don’t want any of you kids to be washed away.” Kakashi gave an authoritative glare toward Toshi. She returned a cold stare.  
“Shouldn’t be a problem," Asuma broke the icy silence as he motioned for the other two to follow him up the road.

“Thirty by fifty”, Kakashi thought out loud, “If we can split the center of the dam just right—“  
“I say we begin moving stones as fast as possible," Toshi alerted, “I’ve been learning sensei’s Mud Clone technique. He says I’m pretty advanced in it. Maybe if I can center my chakra into the most saturated stones, I might be able to dissolve it into a mud clone.”  
“You can do that?” Asuma smiled in amazement.  
“Yeah," Toshi scratched her head with a blush. She had never been complemented before on her jutsu by another ninja. “A stone clone is a lot harder to manage and to control than a mud clone. It’s a lot more dense and heavier. I’m not that good. I might be able to make the clone and sort of move it. After that I can release the jutsu.”

“That’s cute and all, Toshi?” Kakashi grumbled, “But what are you going to do when the wall breaks and the river takes you with it?” Toshi didn’t reply as she lowered her view to her toes. Asuma frowned at Kakashi a little annoyed by the retort.  
“Just a reply I’d expect from you," she muttered almost under her breath.  
“I thought it was a good plan, Toshi," the boy patted her shoulder; Kakashi giving him a disbelieving glance, “it’s just got a flaw, that’s all. As soon as we figure out how to bypass it, I’m sure it’ll work.”  
“Any ideas?” Toshi lifted her head toward their superior as the boy scratched his masked chin.  
“I was thinking exploding kunai, but I’m afraid that if we don’t aim right, it could cause another rockslide.”  
“Maybe we could—," Toshi began again as the boy spun his view toward her.  
“I think we just covered that your rock clones—or what ever you call them—won’t work, Toshi!” Kakashi shook his head cutting her off mid-sentence. Asuma glared at his friend spinning his view back to Toshi. She was facing away from them now, and from the looks of it, was blinking back a few tears.  
“You’re just like Saito, always pushing me down," Toshi muttered in a whisper as Kakashi stared off into the distance beyond the river. Asuma heard the insult but didn’t think their leader heard it.  
“Just a little ways toward here. I can see it. It's right below that small cave," Asuma pointed giving a comforting pat to the girl’s shoulder. She jerked away quickly making her way down to the riverbank.

“Looks bigger than I thought," Kakashi squinted his eye as he observed the wall. Toshi strolled up to the barricade and brushed her hand against the stone in thought. It was so big, and so strong. She racked her mind on a solution to getting rid of it.

CRACK!!!

Toshi’s eyes widened to the size of shuriken as she bit her lip in terror. The wind began rustling her hair wildly as she gazed into the opposite horizon. The clouds that were once bright blue and white were now a dull and dark grey. She could see faint flashes of lightning and hear the distant echoing of thunder.  
“Great!” Kakashi begrudged, “And we just got out here!”  
“Nothing better to do than to head back to the village," Asuma noted.  
“The—the—," Toshi stammered as another crack of thunder roared from afar, “village is in the direction of that storm. Why go back?”“In case you have forgotten, Toshi," Kakashi begrudged, “we’re ninja. I’m sure we’ll out run it before it hits the village.”  
“N—No!”, Toshi shook her head hugging herself tightly, “I’m not going in that direction!”  
“Then where to you expect us to go?” Kakashi raised a frustrated eyebrow toward the girl, “I’m not sitting here all day.”  
“I—I—don’t want—“  
“What is your deal?” Kakashi scolded again, “First you disobey my orders more than once, and now you’re talking about sitting out here and waiting for the storm. It’s already been a few minutes! If we wait any longer the storm would have already hit the village by the time we reach it! Now, let’s get a move on.”  
“No!” Toshi protested, “I’m not going into that storm.”  
“Talk some sense into her!” Kakashi bellowed toward Asuma, “She seems to be listening to you today!” Another crack of thunder echoed in their clearing as Toshi shut her eyes to the sound.

“The storm doesn’t look that bad, Kakashi," Asuma pointed out, “besides, we’re losing daylight as it is. I spotted a cave just above here. We could camp out—" He looked at Toshi for approval, “If that’s okay?” Toshi gave a slight nod.  
“It’s a mile—THAT WAY!” Kakashi yelled at her, “It’s five minutes away! They’ve got warm beds and food waiting there!” Toshi didn’t answer him as a few rain drops fell down upon them.  
“I knew that we wouldn’t have been able to outrun it," Toshi grumbled as she made her way to the cave.

*****

“Thanks for getting a fire started," Asuma chuckled as he sat a few more sticks on a small campfire that the two boys had put together. Kakashi stared into the flames as his stomach grumbled slightly. He reached into his back pack pulling out a few snack bars.  
“Eat up," he tossed one to Asuma as the boy instantly pealed away the wrapper, scarfing the bar almost whole.  
“What about you?” Asuma swallowed hard as he spoke with his mouth full, “Aren’t you gonna eat?”  
“Not really," he fingered one of the bars. Asuma gave a slight yawn as he rolled out his sleeping bag. He fluffed the open end of it as he lay down upon its soft pillowed fluffiness.  
“See you two in the morning," he shuffled a little, “I’m out!” Kakashi gave a slight smile in the boy’s direction as he listened to the wind and rain outside the cave entrance. The fire’s glow danced upon the wrapper of the unopened bar. He brought a few extra incase of this kind of situation. He moved his gaze toward the rain outside. A silhouette of the young girl in their squad puzzled him. She was sitting and hugging her knees as the faint echoing sounds of thunder drummed outside. Kakashi observed her for a moment. She was rocking back and fourth in a nervous pattern, and when the thunder boomed loudly, she seemed to shutter violently.

“Hey," Kakashi rose up from the rocky floor and proceeded over toward her, “dinner, eat up!” He tossed the bar to her side as she ignored it. Her face was buried deep into her knees as she continued her rocking.  
“You gonna eat or what?” Kakashi inquired standing next to her.  
“Go away," Toshi muttered still sheltered in her knees. There was an awkward silence as Kakashi watched a few lightning bolts graze the grounds ahead of them. He stared back down at his rival.  
“You need your strength for tomorrow," he coached, “the least you could do is get some rest.”  
“I said go away," Toshi glared up toward him. His visible eye widened a little as he studied her tear stained face. Another clash of thunder roared, and her expression instantly disappeared back into the safe confines of her arms and legs. He rolled his eyes in annoyance sitting down next to her.  
“You forgot to call me Copy Cat," he nudged the bar closer as she shook her head.  
“Leave me alone," Toshi grumbled with a small suppressed sob as the boy scratched the back of his head in uncomfortably.  
“You okay?” He asked in a whisper as Toshi nodded.

“Call me crazy—," Kakashi chuckled slightly, “but I don’t think you are.” Toshi didn’t answer. She only continued her rocking as faint sounds of sobbing emerged from within her arms.  
“Why don’t you come back here where the fire is?” Kakashi questioned kindly as he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, “It’ll be far away from most of the noise out here.” Toshi raised her head up toward the boy as she wiped her face on her sleeve. Kakashi gulped timidly. She was giving him a look of detest unlike she had ever given him before. There was a brief moment of silence. Kakashi, staring in the opposite direction of his rival, struggled to find the right words to say. From the looks of it, anything he could mention to sooth her obvious fears wasn’t going to help.

“I—I um," the boy scratched his head meekly, “heard what you said earlier, about me being like Saito and all.” He gave a hefty sigh as the girl didn’t answer. Another clash of thunder roared in the distance as Toshi shuttered toward the sound. Kakashi swallowed hard as he began twiddling with a shuriken from his back waste sack.

“Listen Toshi," Kakashi tried to reason with her, “I’ve been under a lot of pressure lately. What, with Obito dying—“  
“Can it!" Toshi cut him off as she stared daggers at him, “Don’t bring him into this. You were being a jerk to me back there. Stop making petty excuses!”  
“If my memory precedes me," Kakashi defended hotly, “you weren’t being the most mature kunoichi back there either!”  
“Gosh, you’re such an idiot!” Toshi begrudged, “you’re the most insensitive—“  
“HEY!” Kakashi barked a little too loud. The two stared back into the cave as Asuma gave a small stir in his sleep. Kakashi cleared his throat as he began once more.  
“Hey," he hushed, “you were climbing on those rocks after I has specifically—“  
“I’m not talking about the rocks you moron!” Toshi whispered just as angrily, “I know I was being irresponsible! I was just doing it to get a rise out of you! I’m talking about your pig-headed attempt to overcast me. That plan was a good plan.”  
“Oh, yeah!” Kakashi nodded in a mocking tone, “You getting washed away. I can see that working out just fine for us!”  
“I’m talking about the second plan!” Toshi growled, “If you would have let me finish without putting me down—“  
“FINE!” Kakashi spat silently, “Get on with it. What was so damned brilliant that you couldn’t keep it hushed up to yourself?”

There was another pause. Toshi and Kakashi stared for what seemed like forever. It felt like a deranged staring contest. The tension between them was so thick that not even a kunai could have penetrated it.  
“You said that we may have to use exploding kunai," Toshi began as Kakashi nodded boringly, “but you also worried that you might not hit the right target, and cause another rockslide.” There was another pause as Toshi cringed toward another burst of thunder outside.  
“Go on," Kakashi urged calmly.  
“I was thinking”, Toshi sighed as she scratched her nose, “maybe I could conjure up a few mud clones to take the kunai out to the riverbed, and have them—“  
“—Stab the wall with the kunai," Kakashi finished in revelation. Toshi nodded as Kakashi gave a small embarrassed expression from under his mask.

“I admit," he finally nodded, “it’s a good plan.” Toshi buried her face back into her knees as another howl of wind and thunder emerged from the exit of the cave.  
“We’ll work on it tomorrow," Kakashi alerted her as he snatched her up by her arm.  
“Let go," Toshi begrudged as a loud crash from outside emerged; louder than any other roar of thunder that had been heard that night. Kakashi blinked in confusion for a moment as he stared down to his front. Toshi was buried deep in his chest as she gave a huge cry of fear. His arms hanging to his side in both frustration and amusement; Kakashi gave a long sigh.  
“C’mon," he shoved her further into the cave, setting her down by the campfire, “the further away from that storm you are the better off you’ll be.”

There was a moment of silence as Toshi contorted herself back into the crouched position that she was in earlier. She began rocking back and fourth and silently sobbing to herself as the sounds still roared outside.  
“You really don’t like storms do you?” Kakashi poked the fire with a twig as he watched the loose embers float into the air.  
“I can’t stand them," Toshi shook her head.  
“I kind of like them," Kakashi baited her as she sniffled slightly. She rose her head up toward him as another crack of thunder boomed. Instantly her expression disappeared back into her knees.  
“All it is, is the clouds running into each other, and sudden bursts of static electricity," Kakashi eased as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder, “nothing to be afraid of.”  
“It’s too loud," Toshi muttered in-between sobs, “I’ve been afraid of them all my life. It was just a lot more easier to get through them when—“ She cut off uneasily. Kakashi sighed in discomfort. He had a feeling that he knew what she was talking about.  
“It’s okay," Kakashi patted her back meekly, “my first couple of years were rough too.” Toshi gave the boy an inquiring look as she lifted her head from her arms.  
“Every time I hear thunder I think of it," Kakashi seemed like he was speaking to himself, “and the mere memory of it kept me up countless nights, my first year alone.”  
“Papa and Mom used to have Konicho and I sleep in their room when the storms would hit," Toshi confessed as she choked back a few tears, “Papa especially. He knew how bad they bothered me.”

“Dad died during a storm," Kakashi continued, “I don’t think I ever told you that.” Toshi gave another questioning look as she shook her head slightly.  
“Best thing to do with fears is get over them. They’re hurtles in our lives holding us back. We need to embrace it and find the hidden trait that makes us accept it. I learnt that a long time ago.”  
“H—How did you get over your fear of storms?” Toshi questioned as Kakashi poked the fire once more. He paused to listen to the wind howl outside as he thought about the question pensively.  
“It was the booming sound that I remembered from that night," Kakashi nodded, “it’s what used to keep me up; keep me scared. Then later on, I started experimenting with jutsu, and found out that I had a oneness with thunder chakra like I had only seen one other time in my life.” Toshi blinked a few tears from her eyes as she held on his every word.  
“My father’s trait," Kakashi continued as though he were telling himself the answer, “my father handed this power down to me. My father was my hero; the one person in my life that I looked up to. Not even my own teachers surpassed the knowledge that he had given me over the few years I knew him. I felt like an idiot. Here I was, scared of something that was only a reminder of my Dad's love toward me.”  
“I bet you think of him whenever you hear thunder, don’t you?” Toshi inquired as the boy nodded silently; a small hint of a smile under his mask.  
“It’s how I got over that fear," he confessed gazing up at her.

“But, isn’t there anything that you are afraid of, Kakashi?” Toshi asked with a small smirk on her face, “I’m sure there’s one thing that terrifies you.” The boy thought for a moment as he shook his head toward the question. Toshi raised an eyebrow. She knew he was lying.  
“You’re afraid of being alone," she accused as his visible eye widened slightly toward the accusation. He gave a hefty sigh, avoiding her stare.  
“I’ve been alone most of my life," he clarified, “I’m used to it by now.” Toshi didn’t reply. She gave another shutter toward the sounds from outside as Kakashi smirked in her direction. Toshi gulped. She knew instantly what was on his mind. She had quizzed him. Now, it was her turn.

“Be truthful," Kakashi stoked the fire once more and not taking his eyes off of her, “what is it that really scares you about storms?” She hesitated for a moment.  
“No lying," Kakashi warned pointing the stick in her direction, “I can read you like a book.”  
“I don’t know what you mean," she replied tartly.  
“I mean, what aspect scares you," he shook his head in annoyance. She was avoiding the question entirely, “The thunder or the lighting?” There was a pause. Toshi was about to retort something nasty to the boy as she spun her view back toward him. Her eyes widened. Even though most of the ninja’s face was covered, there was still a slight hint of expression in that only visible eye of his. Toshi stared with a gaped expression as the firelight danced off of his face. She swallowed timidly.  
“It’s not a hard question," he looked sincere for the first time that evening, “is it the thunder, or—," he paused for effect, because he knew that it was getting to her, “the lighting?”  
“Still confused," she shook her head breaking away from him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She leaned up against the wall with another shutter toward the sounds as Kakashi chuckled a little to himself.  
“Rest up, little girl," he urged, “we’ve got a big day tomorrow.”  
“Little—Pheh," Toshi retorted, “I’m nearly two months older than you.”

*****

The sounds of birds chirping emerged from outside of the cave that next morning. Kakashi gave a sigh in comfort as he roused a little in his sleep. He smacked his lips together subconsciously suppressing a snore, but then grimaced slightly; morning breath, and cotton mouth, disgusting. In desperate need of a drink of water, the boy opened his only visible eye. His mouth drooped open in confusion. Asuma was sitting on the other side of the now extinguished campfire, smiling as though it were his birthday.  
“What’s with you?” Kakashi wondered out loud as the boy chuckled in pure amusement.  
“Looks like things with well on your end last night," he pointed to a passed out kunoichi sleeping soundly next to him. Toshi’s arm was draped across Kakashi, and she was snuggled up to him as though he were an oversized pillow.  
“Listen!” Kakashi growled in hushed tones. He gently lifted the girl’s arm off of him as fast as he possibly could. He leaned her up against the rocky wall. Quickly he spun around to Asuma, pointing an accusing finger inches away from his nose.  
“One of these days you’re gonna need me to keep a secret, and when that day comes—“  
“Calm down," Asuma lifted a peaceful hand, “I couldn’t help but overhear your little talk last night. I knew she was already shaken up from the storm.” The boy paused as Kakashi calmed a little. “That was awful nice of you to comfort her like that," he added with a smirk.

Kakashi didn’t answer as Asuma went to packing his belongings. He stared over at the young girl resting soundless next to him as he gave a small grin under his mask. She looked peaceful. Quite possibly the most peaceful that she had ever looked to him. He gave a slight nudge to her shoulder, waking her up.  
“Let’s go, Toshi," he spoke kindly, “time to wake up. We’ve got a lot of work to do.” Toshi sighed as the sounds of birds flooded her hearing. She shook her head ever so slightly rubbing her eyes.  
“Morning already?” She smiled tiredly, “It came too quick.” Kakashi shook his head with a smile as they continued packing.

*****

Toshi stared out the office window as another rumble sounded off from outside, breaking her of her trance. She stared over at the clock. The hour had passed. Giving a groan of annoyance, she snatched the roster left by Kakashi and bolted out the door with the half written forms. Running into her subordinate Ikitani Koji, she shoved a few of the unwritten forms into hi arms along with a pencil.  
“We’ve got till the end of the street to get this done," she urged the confused ninja as she began writing in information on her own forms. Koji immediately sprang into action as both ninja made their way down the hall.  
“What about the rain?” Koji questioned.  
“You hold the umbrella," Toshi urged taking Koji's finished forms from him, “I’ll finish the rest.”  
“But—," Koji grimaced at the though of them sharing an umbrella. Toshi smacked her forehead in annoyance.  
“If anyone says that we’re dating, I’ll kill them," Toshi announced to the entire main hall as the many ninja bustling through it stopped in confusion. Toshi snatched one of the unused umbrellas from the main doors as she shoved it into Koji's arms. The other ninja around them didn’t say another word as Toshi opened the doors to the Anbu headquarters.

The thunder boomed louder than what she had heard in her office. Toshi gave a slight shutter listening to the sound as Koji opened the umbrella.  
“Okay, Toshi," she urged herself calmly, “you can do this. You’ve got a deadline for the hokage, now get a move on!” Koji stared at her in bewilderment as Toshi snapped for him to follow her down the path. Toshi finished the documents as quickly as she could as they made their way to the hokage’s office.

*****

CRACK!!!

There was a loud knocking later that evening on Kakashi’s apartment door. He had been quietly reading his favorite book next to the window listening intently to the sounds emerging from the sky above him. He lifted his head from the novel, and placed his mask back on his mouth and nose. Another knock emerged from the door as another boom sounded off from outside. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he stared toward his clock. It was going on seven in the evening. Who on earth would be out in this storm to see him?  
“Probably someone from the hokage’s office," he thought out loud unbolting the lock and sliding the door chain off of its hinge.

“LET ME IN, LET ME IN!” A blur of red and black sprinted past him as Kakashi was almost knocked against the wall. He shook his head in confusion glaring over toward his open kitchen. Hopping up and down nervously was Toshi. She looked more frightened than ever.  
“What in hokage’s name possessed you to trek out in this storm just to see me, Toshi?” he chuckled locking the door.  
“Nothing," Toshi scowled as her face tinged pink, “I was just in the neighborhood, that’s all.” Kakashi burst out laughing at this declaration. Toshi growled under her breath as she observed the man. He was supporting himself on the bookshelf nearest to the door. His face buried in his arms. He was paralyzed in laughter.  
“Where were you headed exactly?” He gasped for air gazing at her with a grin. Half of his face was now visible. Yet, it didn’t matter. He had already un-masked himself to her months ago.  
“Home," Toshi shut her eyes as she stuck her nose in the air, but all at once shuttered violently toward another boom of thunder from outside.  
“Home?” Kakashi was calm now as he choked out a few more giggles, “Your home is on the other side of the village; the complete opposite direction from here.”  
“I was taking the long way," Toshi scoffed throwing herself down onto the couch. Kakashi gave her a pitying, yet, amused grin as she shook her head in annoyance.

“I was willing to wait out the storm in your office," Kakashi reminded, taking a seat next to her, “I knew it was bothering you.”  
“I know," she spoke quietly, “I wanted to apologize for kicking you out.” The man nodded to the request for forgiveness, giving her a kind pat on the back.  
“Hey," he reassured with a kind smile, “my door’s open anytime you want to stop by. You know that.” Toshi nodded with a weak smile.  
“I was thinking about when we were kids, today. You know, when you first found out about my fear of storms," Toshi confessed as Kakashi smiled with a shake to his head.  
“And?”  
“I wanted to know," Toshi questioned seriously as she stared at the man sternly, “do you still think of your dad during them?” Before Kakashi could answer the unorthodox question, Toshi continued, “Because now that my parents are gone, even though it scares the living daylights out of me, I can't help but wonder if my dad is calling out to me through the thunder too.” Kakashi was shocked by the explanation. He hadn’t even thought about this. It had completely slipped his mind about Toshi’s parents. Sure, back then, Toshi was only banished by her father from their home. Yet, now the situation was completely different. Toshi’s parents were dead.  
“Remember what I said about fears Toshi," Kakashi comforted her as the sounds from outside were growing fainter, “theres got to be something behind a fear that allows you to accept it. Maybe thinking of your parents during the storm might help. I’ve noticed since you started talking about them just now—you’ve sort of ignored the storm outside.”  
“That’s true," Toshi grinned to herself as she heard faint sounds of birds chirping outside Kakashi’s living room window. She got up and stared out the glass. There were small hints of sunset light peeking out of the rain clouds.  
“Looks like the worst of it’s over," Kakashi suggested as he joined her lookout, “at least the thunder and lighting.”  
“Yeah," she smiled with a nod, “I should be going now.”  
“Stop by anytime," Kakashi suggested, “I enjoy the company.”  
“Thanks again, Copy Cat," Toshi opened the door as she stood outside. Kakashi ignored the nick name. For some unknown reason, it was beginning to grow on him.

“Before you go, Toshi?” He leaned up against the door frame as she spun back around to him. She was standing at the staircase leading to the street as he beckoned her closer with his hand. Toshi rolled her eyes in his direction walking back over to the door.  
“You were right," he nodded with a half smile, “back then I was afraid of being alone.” Toshi stifled a small chuckle as she remembered the unorthodox question she had given them when they were kids.  
“You’re not alone," Toshi shook her head toward him, “even back then you weren’t.” Kakashi smiled as he chuckled toward the declaration.  
“I know that," he acknowledged, “and I thank you for that too.”  
“You’re welcome," Toshi attempted to leave once more as Kakashi snatched her by the arm firmly, dragging her back over to him.

Looking intently into her eyes with the utmost of concentration, Kakashi leaned in to Toshi’s stricken expression. He smiled a little more than teasingly as he watched her eyes widen to the size of shuriken.  
“I answered your question," he spoke with a raised playful eyebrow, “but you never answered mine, Toshi.” Toshi gulped with another shutter, much like the ones she was making when the thunder struck. She stared into his deep dark eye as it waited serenely for her reply.  
“I—I d—don’t know what you’re ta—talking about," she stammered trying to twist herself from his firm grip.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about," Kakashi grinned more broadly. He knew he was getting to her, “I asked you, which one frightens you—the thunder, or the lightning?” He ended his question in a whisper as his eye lid drooped slightly, and Toshi hated him for it. She was still getting used to seeing the whole face of her rival when he would pull stunts like this. She jerked her gaze away from his as she finally pulled her arm from him. Kakashi chuckled to himself watching her squirm as Toshi straightened her sleeveless overcoat; shaking some of the water from her umbrella.

“Both," she looked at him smugly, but he could sense a grin in her tone, “they’re equally dangerous, especially at close range.” There was a pause between the two as they allowed the distant sounds of birds chirping flood their hearing. It was like they were having another deranged staring contest. Kakashi finally broke the ice by giving a satisfied shrug.  
“Sounds fair," he ended with a wave, “I’ll see you later, Toshi.”  
“Bye," Toshi ended trailing down the staircase into the street.

Toshi gave a sigh as she felt out with her hand. No rain was falling; the coast was clear to walk home now. As she made her way into the street she couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched somehow. Toshi turned slowly toward Kakashi’s apartment window as she watched him smirk at her from afar.  
“Jerk," she mouthed to him as she did earlier that day. She turned on her heel, and ran in the direction that she came; making her way back home.


End file.
